Locked Up
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: One shot::Remus and Tonks are locked in a room alone together. Written for SpiceGirls4Ever


A/N: Hey peoples! Here's another one-shot from ME! -points to self- This particular shot is about how Remus and Tonks reveal their true feelings for one another. SpiceGirls4Ever wanted them to be locked in a room to boot! Okeday! Here's your one-shot. **NOTE:** I love Remus/Sirius fics. That's what I normally write. I don't hate Remus/Tonks, I just prefer the puppies together. So, yeah... Enjoy!

P.S. This is the first time I've written Remus outside of school. So: You have been warned!

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They be J.K.'s -sigh- Tonks is being all metamorphous and keeps changing her appearance. "She looks like Gary Oldman!" I go and hug her.

--

Remus Lupin was in the library at 12 Grimmauld Place searching for a book the Order needed. He finally spotted it on the very top shelf of the tallest book shelf. He sighed and looked around the room for something to stand on. He spotted a wooden chair by the fire place and went to retrieve it. He placed it in front of the "Bloody Bookcase" and stepped up. As he wrapped his fingers around the binding, who should some running in? Why, Nymphadora Tonks of course.

Tonks was running into the library because she heard from a very reliable canine that Remus needed help with his research. And when she was asked, by said canine, she answered, "Of course I want to help!" and made her way, her very fast way, to the library. She turned around the corner and rammed right into the very person she was trying to help. They both fell to the ground with a loud "Oof."

"Oh my God!" said Tonks from the ground. "I didn't see you there. I'm so sorry!"

Remus looked down at her from where he was lying on her and blushed. "It's alright, Nymphadora. I-"

"How many times do I have to tell you Remus? Call me Tonks!"

He smiled and got up; he extended his hand for Tonks, who happily took it. "As I was saying: I'm fine." As he pulled her up he felt a sharp pain in his knee. He let go of her hand and rubbed it, which caused her to fall back down.

She looked up to see why he dropped her and saw what he was doing. She gasped, "You liar! You're not fine! Let me get you some ice." Before he could protest she was off and gone. Remus sighed and hobbled over to the couch and sat down. While he was waiting, he absentmindedly rubbed his knee, which didn't hurt that much anymore.

Tonks came running into the room and tripped over the fallen chair. The bag of ice flew out of her hand and opened right over Remus' head. One sneaky ice cube wormed it's way down the back of his shirt which made him jump up, trying to dislodge it. "Cold. Cold. Cold."

Tonks looked up, again, at him doing his "Cold-dance" and giggled. When the ice cube melted he stopped 'dancing' and turned to lightly glare at the young witch. She stopped giggling instantly and blushed. Remus was wet from the ice that melted on his head and he his breathing was off a little. She quickly got up and brushed off imaginary dust from her robes.

"Sirius said that you needed help with your research. I just wanted to help."

Remus chuckled, "I was looking for a book for Mad-Eye."

The blush on Tonks' cheek grew and her hair changed to a darker red. Tonks was too busy looking at her feet to notice the door behind Remus silently close. She looked up, "Well. Can I help you find it?"

Remus smiled, "Actually, I found it." He pointed to the top shelf, "It's up there. I was about to grab it when you came to, ahem, help." He said the last word with a bigger smile.

Tonks crossed her arms across her chest and gave a huff. "Is there _anything_ I can do?" Remus thought about it a moment and came to a conclusion.

"Well, I found the book. Why don't you get it down?" The pouting metamorphous uncrossed her arms and lunged herself and the aging werewolf. He caught he and gently hugged her back.

"Thank you, Remus!" She gave him one last squeeze and, reluctantly, left his embrace. She set the chair back on all fours and carefully climbed on. She tried to reach the infamous book on the shelf but was too short. She got on her tiptoes and tried again. She was just about there when she felt herself falling backwards. Before she could let out a 'help' there was a hand on her back holding her upright. She turned around to see Remus keeping her safe. She gave him a smile continued with her quest.

As soon as she had a hand on the book Remus saw the door closing, he decided to let it close and continued to keep an eye on Tonks. But then he heard someone mutter "Colloportus." He left Tonks on her own and tried to open the door, "Shit."

Tonks hopped off the chair with the book in hand, "What's wrong?"

He turned to her, "Someone locked the door."

She smiled, "Silly werewolf. Just use Alohomora."

Remus searched for his wand but couldn't find it. Then he remembered that Sirius needed to borrow it to do something, something he didn't want to tell his friend. "I don't have my wand. Can you do it?"

The smile fell, "I loaned it to Sirius. He said he needed it for something."

Remus hit his forehead and muttered under his breath. Tonks set down the book on a table near her and walked over to him. "What?"

Remus looked up and blushed when he saw how close Tonks was to him. "Sirius asked to borrow mine too."

"Why would he need two wands?" Remus ignored her question and went to investigate the other door. He found this one locked also. "Is that one locked?"

Remus nodded his head and made his way to the couch he was previously occupying. He sat down and closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the oncoming headache. Tonks stayed where she was standing and thought about their predicament. Two locked doors, two missing wands, and no way out.

"I think Sirius did this," she said as a matter of fact. She walked over and sat next to Remus on the couch. "What are we going to do for the next couple of hours?"

She saw Remus shrug and leaned back into the couch and closed her own eyes.

After a few minutes of silence she heard Remus quietly say, "I'm sorry." So quietly she wasn't sure if she really heard him.

She opened her eyes and turned to him and saw his eyes were still closed. "What?" she asked, hoping the older man would elaborate.

Remus opened his own eyes and looked at her. "I'm sorry that Sirius locked us up in here. Alone. He has this thought in his head that you fancy me. I told him he's ridiculous, but that didn't stop him."

Tonks was confused, "Why is he being ridiculous?"

"Someone like you could never like someone like me," he said with certainty.

She crossed her arms again, "And what does that mean?" Her hair was starting to get a deep red with lighter red highlights.

Remus held up his hands in innocence, "I meant that someone as beautiful as you could never find me attractive. Not to mention I'm much too old and poor for you." He turned away from her and closed his eyes again, trying not to show the hurt look that would appear on his face if he let it.

Tonks thought about what Remus had just told her. '_Wait! Does that mean he likes me?_' She looked closer at the man sitting next to her; she slowly reached out to touch his shoulder. As soon as her hand was there his eyes shot open and he looked at her.

"Wha-" But he never got to finish his question. Tonks had leaned forward and brought her lips to his. When she pulled back she saw a surprised look on his face.

She quickly looked down at her lap, "What if I told you I _do_ like you? And I don't care about the rest of that stuff." She took his hand in hers and looked up at him and gave him an unsure smile.

He took his hand out of hers and placed both on the side of her face and brought it closer to his. "You really don't care?"

She slowly shook her head and smiled at him, "Nope."

He closed the distance between their lips. Tonks wound her arms around his neck as he grabbed onto her hips and pulled her closer to him. Remus licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Tonks willing parted her lips and brought out her own tongue to meet his. Remus fell back onto the seat of the couch, bringing Tonks with him.

To get into a much more comfortable position Tonks straddled him. She felt something growing in his pants with her leg and chuckled into the kiss. Remus slid his hand under the very edge of Tonks' shirt and was about to bring it higher when they both heard, "Get a room!"

Both Remus and Tonks looked up and saw Sirius standing there with Fred and George behind him. All three of them had gigantic smirks plastered on their faces. Tonks quickly got up and straightened her robes. Remus sat up and tried to fix his hair, but to avail.

Sirius chuckled and Remus turned to glare at him. All Remus said to the three of them was, "Run. Now." The three pranksters stayed there but when Remus got up from the couch they sprinted away, laughing. When they were all gone Remus turned to Tonks and took her hand.

"Shall we?"

She took his hand and nodded. They both ran to 'Get a room.'

--

A/N 2: Well, how was it? Did it stink? Tell me so I can get better. Oh and to all the people who read my regular ship, don't panic. I didn't take time out of my schedule to write this. So the next chapter of "Forget Me Not" will be up as soon as I get 10 reviews. And to all the new readers: thanks for reading this. I hope you all liked it -smiles-


End file.
